1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a compact type fine-tuning lifter and use of the same, and more particularly, to a compact type fine-tuning lifter that can perform a fine tuning in the X-axis, Y-axis and Z-axis directions, respectively, to assist the connection between chambers of a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In semiconductor processes, in order to form films of various characteristics such as conductive film, anti-reflection film or reaction film, it is common to use vacuum coating processes such as PVD (physical vapor deposition), CVD (chemical vapor deposition) and etc. High degree of vacuum (degree of cleanness) is needed to efficiently operate the aforesaid processes and ensure the quality of the films.
Vacuum processing apparatus can be roughly classified into a cluster type and a linear type. The cluster type indicates that a transfer chamber (having transport mechanism, such as a robot arm) is surrounded by different processing chambers. The linear type indicates that different processing chambers are arranged in a linear link.
No matter which type of vacuum processing apparatus is used, chambers must be connected with each other to achieve air-tight effect. Therefore, in general, chambers will be screwed to each other tightly by a number of screws (e.g. M8 screws).
During screwing process, because of the problem of the manufacturing tolerance, every screw is not always able to be smoothly screwed into the corresponding threaded holes. Therefore, when screwing the chambers together, the positions of the chambers must be adjusted by slightly lifting up or shifting the chambers. This action must be repeated continuously until the chambers are adjusted to suitable positions so as to smoothly screw the screws into the corresponding threaded holes.
However, because the chamber has a large size and specific weight, for example several hundreds of kilograms, lifting up or shifting the chamber must take much manpower to move and adjust the position of the chamber.
In addition, moving and adjusting the position of the chamber manually not only wastes manpower but also may easily cause the problem that the moved distance is too much or too few when moving the chamber. In other word, workers must continuously try to move the chamber and repeatedly adjust the position of the chamber so as to smoothly screw the screws into the corresponding threaded holes.
Although conventional jack can be used to support a heavy article, other related devices and tubes exist around the chambers and often there is no space to use a common jack accordingly.
Further, although the screws can be screwed into corresponding threaded holes after the chamber is lifted up slightly, the chamber is very heavy as described above so that after the chamber is lifted up slightly and connected with an adjacent chamber, the lifted chamber will be tilted and in a partially suspended condition. Because the screws must support the weight of the chamber, they will cause bending effect. After used in this condition for a long time, the screws will be bended and even be broken so that air-tight effect within the chambers can not be achieved, and more worse, the damage of the chamber will occur.
Aforesaid problem has existed for a long time but still can not be solved efficiently because people still think that it is acceptable as long as the screws can be screwed smoothly and the chambers can meet the requirement of air-tight effect when connecting the chambers, without considering or facing the following problems such as bending and fracture of the screws and damage of the chambers. Hence, although it seems that there is no problem when connecting the chambers, the sequent effect still can not be ignored.